


My Prince

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Langst, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince!Keith, Witch!Lance, klance, klangst, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, they go through every phase y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith is a gay prince who accidentally breaks something of Lance's. Lance curses him so no woman can ever fall in love with him. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 283





	My Prince

Lance gently sat the glass charm down on the railing of his porch. He had been working on it for weeks, and had finally finished it. It looked like a small wave, and all Lance had to do was tie it to a tree near the lake and the water would warm enough for him to swim. Lance's chest swelled in pride as he looked at the charm, the paint details on the wave standing out against the light blue of the the glass. Lance then set out to go find some flowers for the vase he had on his kitchen table. The one's he had in there previously had just recently died, and he saw some beautiful blue ones while he was out exploring yesterday. So he set his tools down and walked off with the goal of flowers.

* * *

Keith walked through the forest, drinking in the sweet smell and quiet bird chirps. He had to escape from the castle and the bustling people, the noises getting to be too much for him. He slowly walked down the dirt path he had walked so many times previous, knowing the trail by heart. 

He was about to turn around and head back when a new path caught his eye. It was slightly overgrown, which explains why he hadn't seen it before. His curiosity got the best of him and he started his way down the path, and a small, homey cabin slowly came into view. Keith walked up to it and knocked on the door, stepping back and waiting. When no response came, he tried again, but one peek through the window told him that no one was home. He looked around the porch, spotting a small glass wave. He picked it up and inspected it, seeing the expert craftsmanship and beautiful details. He ran his thumb over it, taking in the smoothness of the glass.

Keith was about to put down the object when he heard a gasp behind him, making him jump and drop the wave. It fell to the porch and shattered. 

Keith looked behind him and saw the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen looking angrier than he'd ever seen. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That took me weeks and you just fucking shattered it!" The man ran up to the porch and bent down, trying to save the bigger pieces, but it was a lost cause.

Keith backed up and started apologizing, "I am so, _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to, I had just picked it up because it looked so beautiful, and then I heard something and it scared me so I jumped. I never meant to break it. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The man looked up with fire in his eyes, then stood up, getting to eye level with Keith. He slowly brought his hand up, mumbled a few words in a language Keith couldn't understand, then snapped his fingers. A blue spark flew from his fingers to Keith's heart, giving him a slight shock, then dissipating.

Keith brought his hand up to his chest where the spark had hit, "W-what did you just do?"

The man held his chin high and said, "Cursed you. No woman can ever fall in love with you. Ever."

With this he stormed inside and slammed the door behind him, leaving Keith alone on his porch.

Keith decided it would be best to just go back to the castle to let the witch cool down.

He felt like it might be the wrong time to mention that he was gay.

* * *

A few days after, Keith was making his way back to the cabin. He felt like the witch should've calmed down a bit by then, enough for him to have the chance the thank him. Since he had gotten the curse, no woman had tried to hit on him, and female suitors had stopped lining up at the castle doors. It was heavenly.

Keith got to the cabin easily, and walked over to sit by the stream. He didn't know if the man was home, and figured that it might be better to let him approach Keith first. Keith had brought a book with him and lounged on a rock, prepared to wait a while.

* * *

Lance watched as the prince walked over to his creek and sit down, then stretch out and start reading a book. Over the last few days, Lance had grown increasingly guilty. He didn't think that the prince had a partner, but what if he did? What if he had come home, and suddenly his girlfriend didn't love him anymore? The guilt was eating him from the inside out.

Lance braced himself and walked over to the prince slowly, sitting down beside him on the rock. He was fully prepared to be cursed out, yelled at, scolded, anything.

What he was _not prepared for_ was for the prince to turn and give him a dazzling smile. Lance felt his face grew hot as he realized how attractive the prince was, and his plan flew out the window.

"Um, h-hi, hello." Lance cursed himself for stuttering like a lovesick schoolgirl.

The prince chuckled lowly and said, "Hello. I'm sure you remember me from a few days ago, but I'm Keith. Nice to meet you."

Lance blinked, being caught of guard with the politeness he had not been expecting, "Uh, likewise. The name's Lance."

Keith's smile grew just slightly, "Well, Lance, I came here to thank you." Lance's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't tell you this when you cursed me, because I didn't want to piss you off even more. I'm gay, and this curse has been the best thing to ever happen to me. So thank you."

Lance was floored. Not only did he have a chance with this beautiful creature, but he wasn't mad at Lance! Lance rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Keith, "I-you're welcome?" 

Keith threw his head back and laughed, and when Lance's stomach fluttered pleasantly, he knew he was done for.

* * *

After that, Keith started visiting Lance every day. Lance couldn't even try to lie, he loved the company. Most days they would do whatever errands Lance had for the day, but Keith never seemed to mind. In fact, most days he seemed overjoyed that Lance was letting him help, and Lance would always let him help if Keith kept giving him those smiles. 

Today, the time Keith usually visited came and went, and he hadn't showed. Lance convinced himself that Keith must've gotten busy. He _was_ a prince, after all. There was no need for him to worry.

* * *

Lance was worried.

It had been four days, and Lance hadn't seen Keith. No word from him, and Lance had decided to go to the castle. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he had to know if Keith was okay.

He made it to the castle in record time, practically jogging the whole way there. He was about to go in the front gates when he heard his name.

"Lance?" Lance turned and saw Shiro, Keith's older brother jogging towards him.

"Yes?" 

"I'm Shiro." Shiro stuck out his hand for Lance to shake.

"Well, it's seems as though you already know me." Lance shook Shiro's hand.

Shiro laughed slightly, "Yes, Keith has told me a lot about you. I'm guessing that's why you're here, right? About Keith?" Lance nodded and his eyebrows knitted together in worry as Shiro sighed, "He got into an accident. Someone had come to the castle and attempted to kill our mother, but Keith jumped up and took the blow. He was knocked out and hasn't woken up since."

Lance brought a hand to his mouth, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. 

"Y'know, I think Keith would feel a lot better if you were there when he woke up. If you want, you can stay in the castle with him until he wakes up?" Shiro offered with a sad smile.

Lance nodded, "Yes, I would love that. I need to run back to my cabin to get some stuff, though."

Shiro smiled at him, "No problem. He's being monitored in his room, so as long as you don't mind sharing a bed with him, that's where you'll be staying."

Lance shook his head and felt his mouth quirk up just slightly, "No, I don't mind at all. I'll be right back."

With this Lance took off back to his house, running into the cabin and gathering clothes, toiletries, and a few blankets and pillows that Keith had grown to love over the last few weeks. 

He was about to leave when an unfinished charm caught his eye. It was a protection charm he had been making for Keith. He grabbed it and the tools he would need to finish it, stuffed them in his bag, and ran out the door.

* * *

Shiro got Lance settled in Keith's room, then left to go make sure all the staff about him. Lance walked over to Keith and cupped his cheek in his palm, then placed a kiss on his forehead. Keith was propped up at an angle, and was wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Lance ached for Keith to be okay, willed with every bit of his being for it to be true.

Lance set to work unpacking, draping one of the blankets over Keith's body, then wrapping another around his shoulders. He got out his own pillow and placed it on the side of the bed Keith wasn't occupying, and laid out a knit blanket by it. He set up his area close to Keith so he could feel Keith's familiar warmth sink into him. He had missed it dearly.

Lance put his clothes in the drawer that Shiro had told him was empty, which were mostly leggings, sweatpants, over-sized sweaters, and fuzzy socks. He didn't plan on leaving Keith's side. 

He put his case of toiletries in the attached bathroom, leaving it on the sink.

Lance changed quickly into a pair of black sweatpants and a big red-knit sweater Keith had given him about a week ago, smelling suspiciously like Keith's cologne. Lance lifted the blanket and scooted as close to Keith as possible, leaning his head against Keith's shoulder and bringing his knees up. He spread the two blankets on their legs over the both of them, then pulled the one around Keith's shoulders over his as well. 

Keith and Lance had grown extremely close recently, and more often than not they ended their day cuddling. It had become routine for them, so Lance didn't feel weird doing this for Keith, even when unconscious. Lance settled in and began his work on the charm, diligently carving in little runes. He spent the rest of the day alternating between carving and reading a book that was on Keith's bedside table. 

Eventually, Lance grew tired and put the charm on the book on the bedside table and walked over to the wall to turn off the lights. He came back and crawled over to Keith, cradling his face in his hands gently and placing another kiss on his forehead, whispering, "Please come back to me, Keith."

With that, Lance moved his pillow and slid down so he was laying partially on Keith's chest with their legs tangled together. He whispered out, "Good night, Keith," to the silent room, and fell asleep.

* * *

This was Lance's routine for the next few days. He would work on Keith's charm, read, sometimes he would knit, and only took breaks to eat. He never left Keith's side the entire time, and the staff and servants had grown used to him. At first they were shocked to see him so obviously comfortable with the prince, but they had gradually come to accept the fact that Lance was here to stay.

The light filtering into Keith's room was gradually waking Lance, and he groaned and tried to block out the light. It was too late though, and Lance gave up and lifted up just slightly, sighing a he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Lance's eyes snapped open and he stared down up Keith in awe, who was looking down at him with a gentle smile. Lance felt Keith rub his back up and down, where he had snaked his arm around Lance's waist, and his fingers were tangled in Lance's hair. 

Lance leaned up and tackled Keith in a hug, making him laugh and wrap both arms around Lance's waist, holding him close.

"Oh my god, thank god you're okay! I was so worried that you weren't gonna wake up! Don't _ever_ do anything like that again, you hear me?" Lance shouted this at Keith, who just stared up at Lance with a rather fond expression.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I won't do it again, I promise," Keith said this as he rubbed Lance's back.

Lance sighed then crawled over so he could reach the charm, then crawled back over to Keith and tucked himself back under the blankets. As soon as he was within reach, Keith snaked his arm around Lance's waist once more, almost as if he was attracted to him like a magnet. It made Lance feel warm inside.

Lance sat up and strung the charm around Keith's neck, letting it settle against his chest. Keith reached up to touch the charm, then looked up to Lance with confusion in his eyes.

"It's a protection charm. It's connected to the one I'm wearing, and will let me know if you're in trouble, and vice versa. I've been working on it non-stop since I got here." Lance stared at the charm as he spoke, refusing to meet Keith's eyes.

Keith brought his hand up to Lance's face and used his index finger and thumb to raise his head. Lance braced his hands on Keith's chest as Keith leaned his forehead against Lance's and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Lance. It's beautiful," Keith whispered this in the small space between them, then promptly closed that space. Keith gently pressed his lips to Lance, and pulled back after just a few seconds. Lance stared down at Keith in awe, then giggled giddily. He swooped down and captured Keith's lips again, smiling into it. Keith smiled as well, bringing the hand not resting on the small of Lance's back up to tangle in his hair. Lance sighed and melted into Keith, letting Keith tug him to be fully seated between Keith's legs. Keith gently scratched his nails on Lance's scalp, making Lance shiver. Lance pressed his palms into Keith's chest harder, making Keith growl playfully and nip at Lance's lips. Lance gasped and Keith took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Lance's mouth, making Lance moan and wrap his arms around Keith's neck, pulling them flush together.

Keith pulled away, watching as Lance's eyes slowly fluttered open and his chest rise and fall with each small pant coming out. 

"I love you," the words tumbled out of Keith's mouth before he could stop them, and watched as Lance's face broke out into a wide grin.

"I love you, too. So much," Lance said this as he nuzzled his nose against Keith's, making Keith laugh and tighten his hold on him.

They stayed like that for hours, lazily kissing, cuddling, and ignoring the world for just that moment.

* * *

Keith felt himself getting roused from sleep by noises of pots and pans banging around the kitchen. Keith sat up and felt the blankets pool around his waist, stretching as he watched Lance move around the small kitchen of the cabin. Keith had moved in about half a year ago, three years after they had finally gotten together. It had been the happiest years in Keith's life, only getting better once Keith finally moved in. 

Lance turned around when he heard Keith wake up, and smiled softly before padding over and plopping down onto Keith's lap. Lance bent down and kissed Keith's nose, making his nose scrunch up. Keith swatted lightly at Lance's thigh, making him laugh and swoop down to properly kiss Keith. Keith sighed and let his hands rest on Lance's exposed thighs, right below the hem of his shorts. Lance caressed Keith's face with his thumb, resting his hand on the side of his neck. 

"Good morning, my prince," Lance said as he pulled away.

Keith hummed, "Mornin' babe."

Lance kissed Keith's cheek then hopped off his lap, going back to the kitchen to continue whatever he was making. Keith finished stretching and stepped out of bed, slipping into his red slippers. He adjusted his sweatpants, which had gotten twisted while he was sleeping, then threw on a black t-shirt to combat some of the chill of fall.

He fought the rest of the cold by wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and burying his nose in his hair. Keith was just slightly taller than Lance, allowing him to cage Lance in his arms. Lance didn't seem to mind. 

"What's for breakfast?" Keith asked as he splayed his hand out on Lance's stomach and rested his cheek against Lance's temple.

Lance nuzzled against Keith and said, "I'm making eggs and toast. I wanna try the new jelly we got last week."

Keith hummed and closed his eyes, swaying Lance's and his bodies gently to music in his head. Lance allowed this, swaying with him and soaking in the warmth Keith was radiating. 

Lance finished their food and disentangled himself from Keith so he could pour two cups of coffee and plate the food. He handed Keith his food and grabbed his own, then walked out to the porch, with Keith in tow. They settled onto the cushioned bench and pulled the blanket over their legs, then cuddled close together for warmth. They ate their breakfast and stayed on the porch afterwards, talking and joking while they sipped on their coffee. 

They eventually headed back inside, becoming too cold to keep sitting outside. Keith cleaned up the kitchen while Lance began working on a charm he had been wanting to start for a while. It was going to keep random hikers from finding their cabin unless they knew how to walk around the charm. As Keith finished he walked back over to the bed, where Lance had set up all his tools. Keith slipped in behind Lance and rested against the headboard, and Lance leaned back against Keith's chest.

It was in these moments that Keith truly felt like that curse was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I said I probably wouldn't be posting much, but COVID-19 decided to change that. So I give this one-shot that I got too carried away with. I quite like how it turned out, and I hope you do, too. Don't forget that you can leave any questions or requests in the comments, bye peoples!


End file.
